Beginning Of Balance
by RiceMover
Summary: What will happen between Mitchie and Shane as they try to keep their relationship strong while balancing school and fame?Can their love stand the pressure of being in the lime light?.XxSmitchiexX XxNaitlynxX.Crap summary I know!LOL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey guys!!So this is my very first fanfic(so be nice). I love Camp Rock!! which kinda explains the fanfic!!**

**This chapter has to be deadicated to Roisin!! She encouraged me to write it! and gave me a few lines without even knowing it!!**

**She is also the reason I failed maths this year!! Nah I'm only messin roisin!! **

**Emmm so heres the story and I hope you enjoy it.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had still been in a bit of shock since the final jam performance. I was pretty sure you could see it in my face which made me worry seeing as Shane hadn't stopped staring at her since we performed. Which then made me worry even more because now I was worrying that the shock was making me look dreadful as well as worrying that worrying about looking shocked was making me look bad? This made my face look worried, shocked and slightly confussed.

I didn't want to look like that in general. I mean who would want to look all shocked and worried?? But I really didn't want to look like that in front of Shane. He hadn't expressed any feelings openly to me. But Shane wasn't the hardest person to read.

There were moments when I was positive that Shane wanted to more than my friend. "He got up and sang with and we sang a song he had obviously written while thinking about me" I thought this to myself and I could feel myself smiling a little. It quickly faded when I thought "He's a pop star, that's his job obviously he could just sing and have it not mean anything to him".

I suddenly shuddered slightly as all that thinking had gotten me a bit confused.

I looked over at Shane who mouthed the words "Are you ok?" He couldn't really ask me properly as he was being interrogated by Nate and Jason. I guessed that they were asking about me. I didn't want to seem shallow but, I mean I was pretty sure I heard my name being mentioned.

I could tell the things Shane was telling his band mates about me were good. Well I hoped they were good. But the immense smile on his face told me that they were. This made me feel like I was on cloud nine. Ok so maybe the whole cloud nine thing is a bit much but its Shane freaking Grey and he is talking about me.

I too was also a bit distracted like Shane was. People kept coming up to me and saying "That was awesome, your voice is amazing" and "I didn't know you could do that, it was totally astonishing".

My favourite person to come up and talk to me had to be Tess's she had strutted up to me glared at me and then hugged me while screaming "that was brilliant, amazing, fantastic".

I stood there not sure what to do or say. It was a big shocker for me. I mean coming from Tess, She hadn't really been exceptionally nice to me, or pleasant or polite. She hadn't been anything good towards me. She barely treated me like a human being. More like a step she could stand on and show off on .She had intentionally done everything in her power to make me feel miserable and now, now she was hugging me.

Just when I thought my face couldn't look anymore stunned then it had right at that moment(I was pretty sure that my face at that moment hadn't got the prettiest expression as well). Tess said something else. Something I couldn't even imagine Tess saying.

I have a pretty good imagination (not being shallow or anything but when you have no friends an imagination comes in handy)but this, this was so far fetched that for a moment I thought that I imagined it. Two words I would have never suspected Tess to say to anyone. Specifically two words I would have never suspected Tess to say to me.

But she did. Tess had whispered to me "I'm sorry".

I couldn't help but smile, I was so glad to hear her say that. I mean no more Tess drama and Shane and I were talking again. We hadn't spoken since the beach jam incident.

I completely understood why he was so mad at me for lying, but it still didn't help ease the pain that was in my heart. The worst part of the lying drama had to be the guilt, because Shane had opened up to me and I went and contradicted everything he said I was and I became what he hated.

But now my world was perfect.

Well maybe not perfect because nothing is ever perfect.

If the world was perfect in my eyes Shane wouldn't be my friend

Shane would be my boyfriend.

When that thought came to my head my stomach fluttered. I had thought about kissing Shane and stuff before. I am a teenage girl and he is a very famous pop star so I didn't think it to be too weird. So I had fantasised about me and Shane together, its no big deal. But (there is always a but) I never branded him my boyfriend.

"Would he even want to be known as my boyfriend? Is that bad for his image to have a girlfriend?? Will he lose fans because of me??" All these questions came rushing to my head. I couldn't help but think about this stuff all these questions would have to be answered.

Lucky for me I had a chance to find out the answers as I could see Shane waving goodbye to his fellow band mates and heading in my direction.

I felt my heart flutter as I watched as he walked towards me. He was so hot!!! That piece of hair that always hung in front of his eyes always caught my attention. Compared to the rest of his hair that always seemed perfect, that little piece stood out. It was imperfect which in my eyes made it perfect.

He leaned into me as he whispered "we need to talk" and with that I had officially melted.

Three words were all he had to say and he had me wrapped around his little finger. Those three words intrigued me so I followed him outside.

We were getting into a canoe because Shane thought it would a make it feel like we were back to normal. "I just want things to go back to the way they were before beach jam" is what he had said to me.

I could feel my face light up when he said that he wanted things to go back to the way they were.

I had been wishing for that to happen for days.

Shane got what he wanted. We

got into the canoe and just like before we were really bad at it. The two of us sat in the canoe going in circles with no sense direction before giving up and just floating in the middle of the lake.

We talked about everything like the whole beach jam incident and why I said what I said along with Connect 3 performance at beach jam as I never got to compliment him on it. It was truly amazing their new sound was sure to sell millions of records, well only if the record label let them release it. It wasn't the usual "cookie-cutter-popstar-stuff" as Shane would say. But that's what made it good, it was different good different.

When we ran out of things to say after hours of talking about totally random topics. So I came up with the idea of truth or dare.

I know it was childish but it was a way of finding out the answers to the questions I had without seeming like a total crazy person. I did have second thoughts about it. Not only was I going to have a chance to ask Shane questions he had to the chance to ask them back.

I reconsidered playing the game and I knew that there had to be a better way to find out answers. So I decided it was a bad idea.

Pity my mouth didn't seem to be connected to my brain at the time and I found myself blurting it out. Before I could take back my idea of playing Shane had asked me" Truth or dare?"

I knew this was going to end badly. So I thought to myself for a moment. "If I pick dare I am going to have to do something embarrassing, But if I pick truth I know I will admit something embarrassing"

Again my mouth let me down and before I could decide I blurted out "truth"

I sat that wincing at the thought of what I would have to answer. I just kept thinking" Why did I say truth? This is going to end so badly"

I looked over at Shane who seemed to have decided on a question and was just trying to work up the courage to ask it." Are you disappointed you didn't win final jam?"

I saw the look in his eyes and I could that it wasn't the question he wanted to ask me. I answered even though I wish he could just fork up the courage to ask me what he really wanted to.

"I would have loved to win! But Peggy was awesome and I think I was disqualified when one of the judges joined in with me". I giggled slightly and saw that Shane had found it funny as well.

We sat in the canoe just laughing for a while.

"Truth or dare". Now it was directed at Shane and I couldn't help but smirk. I could make Shane do or admit something really embarrassing.

"Truth" .My face lilt up as I thought of the perfect question.

But I new I didn't have the courage to ask it.

Or did I?

**A/N:So what did you think?? Its kind of a dull start but the first chapter can't be drama filled!!!**

**So if you want to reveiw I wouldn't mind!!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own a thing,But oh how I wish I owned Joe!xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey I'm back!!!**

**I would just like to thank all who reveiwed!!(yup all six of you!!LOL)****I guess I should really let you get on with the story!!****I personally like this chapter!!!****I'm sorry to say that Mitchie doesn't have the courage to ask Shane her question!! But don't woory because the question will arise again in the future or in the past!!(Not really I just read a really good fanfic about time travelling, I really don't think I could write something that complex).**

**This is chapter two!**

I could see the glimpse of deviousness in Mitchie's eyes and I could feel myself starting to look frightened. _I can't believe I the "Shane Grey" was frightened of what she was going to ask me_.

I could tell she decided to go easy on me and pick a new question. The devious look in her eyes was gone and honestly I was glad it had gone.

"Do you ever regret becoming famous?" she asked.

It was a bit of an obvious question but I answered in anyway.

I stared at her and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. _She is just so, so beautiful_._I know great description but I just can't find the right words_. Suddenly I realised what I was doing and replied "No".

I could tell she was a bit weirded out by my long pause.

I could also tell was not entirely satisfied with my answer either. Before I could elaborate she spoke again.

"I think we need to make some rules" she declared.

"Yeah that's fine" I agreed.

"No one word answers! You have to do every dare and answer every truth and we don't speak of what happens in this game to anyone else"_ I thought the last one was a bit uncalled for. But I didn't want the whole camp to know if I embarrass myself and I knew she felt the same so I agreed_.

"Mitchie Truth or Dare?"

It was my turn again and I wanted to test how strongly she would stand to the rules.

"Dare" she blurted out which kind of took my by surprise.

Judging by Mitchie's face which looked totally terrified I could sense I had an evil look in my eyes. I stared at the water, stared at Mitchie before looking at the water again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! No way am I getting into the water! " Mitchie protested.

I didn't have to say what the dare was, she just knew what I wanted her to do.

"You have to! It's in the rules and you're the one who came up with them" I said quite smugly and most likely to Mitchie's dislike.

"Jerk" she spat out and I pretended to be offended.

She just sat there and before she had time to protest again I crawled over to her and shoved her in.

She screamed when she hit the water. I couldn't help but laugh. I waited for her to surface and when she didn't I started to worry. I stood up and looked over the edge trying to see her.

As I leaned over the edge and before I knew it the canoe capsized and I was in the water as well.

Mitchie fell about laughing when I surfaced. I could feel my drenched hair clinging my face covering my eyes.

Mitchie was in full blown convulsions laughing at me.

I swam towards her and just gazed into her eyes. She moved closer before brushing off the stray hair that covered my eyes. We just looked at each other for a moment before Mitchie looked away started blushing.

"I love it when you blush" I mumbled not really intending to say it out loud. This only made Mitchie blush more.

She pulled herself up into the canoe and I could see that she watched as I did the same.

"Staring much?" I joked.

She blushed again "I wasn't staring" she said quite defensively. "Its ok, I know I'm hard to resist" I replied and winked at her.

"You're such a jerk"

"You know you love it"

She blushed slightly before continuing the game. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" I answered shaking my head to rid my hair of some of the excess water.

"When we get back to camp, I dare you to run a full lap it". She said quite proudly.

"That's it? That is such a crap dare" I laughed.

"I wasn't finished" she said happily. "When we get back to camp, I dare you to run a full lap of the camp in your underwear." She put extra emphasis on the word underwear.

My face hit the floor when I heard the rest off the dare. Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. She was laughing so hard that the boat started to rock.

We both grabbed either side of the boat trying to balance it. Neither of us wanted to go into the water again. When we got the begging of some balance we let go.

We laughed at the thought of going back into the water and then we laughed at the dare a bit more. I protested but when I was reminded of the rules I agreed to do the dare.

I Started the game up again by asking Mitchie "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" She replied quite quickly, like she didn't have to think about it.

I sat on the opposite side of the boat thinking of a question to ask. I had thought of a dare before but I chickened out before I could ask it.

I shifted in my seat slightly before uttering.

"I dare you".

There was a long pause. I was trying to work up the courage to say something.

"I dare you to".

_There I go__ again with another long pause, do I really want to dare her to do this? How will she react?_ I thought to myself before I suddenly found some courage and blurted out.

"I dare you to kiss me".

**A/N:Dun dun duuun!!! god don't you just love a cliffy!! I got to go and right the next even I don't know whats going to happen!Lol**

**Disclaimer:Yup as I said before I own nothing,Except my Joe Jonas t-shirt!!I only got it so it is a very big deal to me!!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hey!!**

**ok so I'm back! trust me the next update will be in a while.**

**-this chapter is for Roisin because she kept me working on it and reminded me to write it!!lol**

**-It is also for everyone who Read/Reviewed and faved me or the story!!**

**thank you so much! They really make me smile.**

**so here is chapter three (It is Mitchie's POV just in case you get confused) **

I just sat there.

I was totally stunned by what had just happened. _Did Shane Gray really just ask me to kiss him?_

"What" that was all I could come up with. It wasn't much of a reply but what did he expected? _That I would just jump at the chance to kiss him and we would have a full blown make-out session?_

Before I could say anything else I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Tess standing at the shore waving her arms about and calling our names.

"Shane, Mitchie is that you? You guys need to come back inside" She screamed.

I looked over at Shane to see him already trying to get us back to shore. Trying being the operative word.

"Shane" I started not entirely sure how I was going to continue.

"Leave it Mitch" He grumbled back.

I smiled on the inside. I liked it when he called me by my nick name. But my moment of happiness faded when I looked at him. He couldn't even look at me.

_Does he think that I didn't want to kiss him? Is that why he's so upset?_

_I do want to kiss him, but not like this. I don't want it to be a dare. I want it to just happen when it happens. I just __don't want Truth or dare to be am excuse for it happening._

"Shane" I started again. Before I could finish Shane had already hopped out of the canoe and onto the shore.

"What were you to doing out there" Tess asked as if she was suggesting something. Shane shot her a look and she immediately dropped it.

Shane stormed of into stage entrance and slammed the stage door behind him. Tess just looked at me questioningly and all I replied was "I don't know".

I followed Shane into backstage where I found him sitting on a stool beside the sound board. I sat beside him on one of connect 3's amps. He looked up and my instincts took over me, I pushed my lips against his. He started kissing back cupping my face in his hands. I ran my fingers through his hair which was still quite wet. We found ourselves totally lost in the moment until someone cleared their throat.

I looked up to see Nate and Jason just glaring at us.

"What's going on here" Nate said glaring at Shane. "Nothing" he replied back. I could feel my cheeks starting to blush and I was glad that back stage was quite dark.

_Awkward__! Wow I just kissed Shane friggin Grey .Oh yeah be jealous. _My inside celebratory dance was interrupted.

The stage door flung open and interrupted the awkwardness of the situation not that I noticed how awkward it was for the guys I was just dancing around in my head the whole time.. Tess stood in the doorway along with a few men in suits.

"Here they are" she announced.

I found myself being introduced to three very important people from java records.

" we were very impressed with your performance." One of the men said. "We would like you to come visit us to record some demos" He continued.

I just stood there. I'm pretty sure my chin was one the ground.

"She would love to "I heard Shane say as he butt in to kill the silence that had come over me.

"Yeah…I mean, thanks but………"I tried to continue but Shane interrupted once more.

"Don't worry I will bring her to the studio with me one day"

_What was he doing?? Why was he answering for me?? I knew I was a little quiet but do you blame me?? I was a little bit stunned so I couldn't really reply!!_

Before I could say anything else the three men were walking away. "What was that??" I spat out as I turned to Shane.

"What was what??" he looked seriously shocked. "You now what!" I was seriously angry; I even scared myself a little bit.

"Mitchie if I knew what "what" is then I wouldn't have asked "what is what?"" he stated.

I turned on my heels and stormed out through the stage door.

"Wait what??" Jason threw in.

"I have no idea" Shane knew that his voice dripped with worry and confusion. He felt Jason place his arm on his shoulder "Girls are confusing" Jason sighed before removing his hand from Shanes shoulder and heading towards a group of people that also stood backstage.

**Back to Mitchie's POV:**

I ran as fast as could, I didn't stop until I reached the safety of inside my cabin. Luckily Caitlyn wasn't there and I couldn't help but wonder where she was. _I wonder where Caitlyn is?? I haven't seen her since the performance. I hope she is o.k._

Then my mind thought back to what just happened I could sense the tears running down my cheeks so I wiped my face with my sleeve before plonking down on my bed.

I lay there looking up at my ceiling.

I let out quite a large sigh when I realised that I had totally over reacted.

_Why the hell am I crying?? God I am so over reacting._

_I just don't want to be another one of Shane ditsy blonde bimbo money hungry girls who can't speak for themselves._

I was trying to defend my actions to myself even though I knew I was wrong. Crazy I know, but I just needed to think of a reason to justify my actions because I felt bad for running away like that.

_I don't want Shane to think of me as one of those girls. I want to be able to answer for myself and not to have Shane think or feel that he needs to answer for me._

_Yeah that's a good reason._

_Yeah like he will ever believe that. I can't believe I am actually fighting with myself in my mind!! Maybe I am crazy??_

"The reason I ran away was because.." I started to practice what I would say to Shane but was interrupted when I heard the door open behind me.

"Hey" I looked over to see who it was.

"Hi" I replied.

**A/N:Dun dun duunnn!! don't you just love a cliffy. I do ! lol**

**So I wont be able to update as quick as I did! sorry! but I will hope to hear from you in reviews!! and maybe just maybe the more reviews I get the quicker I will update!! (Ahh blackmail isn't it great)**

**XxxxxxxxX**

**C.F.J.J**

**I jusy realised that my fanfic name is mine and Joe Jonas's enitials!! how cute!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY! ok so I am posting this during my E.C.D.L class so if I fail I blame you!!!**

**Caoimhe says "hi!! Kevin Jonas is awesome"(Queeva is how you say it! its an Irish name)**

**Shona says:"Hi and I Nick J is off the chain!"**

**I wrote this chapter in one night and it is really shit! sorry.**

**I t also has a bit of a cliffy! sorry. **

**Shane's POV **

O_.k. so I am totally confused right now, I did not see something like that coming._

_Did that even happen?_

I pinched my arm trying to see if I was dreaming. I know it probably doesn't work but that's what everyone says to do.

When I realised that I wasn't dreaming only one thought came to my head._ Shit!_

I just stood there looking like a right spaz, but I didn't care.

Mitchie had ran away and just as I was about to go after her I stopped.

_What if she doesn't want me to go after her? What if she realised that she doesn't like me? O.M.J did she only kiss me because I dared her to or because she wanted to? I know I wanted to but did she?_

All these thoughts fled my mind as I realised. "Did I just say O.M.J??, I have spent to much time around girls this summer. Note to self: Do more manly things as soon as possible!"

"Who are you talking to?"

I turned around to find Nate looking at me with a kind of worried expression.

"No-one I was just thinking out loud" I said kind of embarrassed.

"Yeah ok, just I don't want to ever here you say O.M.J! Ever again" He laughed.

"You don't have to worry, I will never say it again" I replied as I took a sat beside him.

"So you and Mitchie" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, well yes, kinda I don't know." I totally confused myself and by the look on Nate's face he wasn't totally sure what was going on either.

"But you two were like…you know.." His voice trailed off.

"Nate I can't believe you still get embarrassed over these things"

"I'm not embarrassed it's just.."

"Awkward!" I finished.

After we laughed for a while over how Nate was such a sissy I noticed that I was still in my damp clothes.

"I'm going to go change" I announced, I didn't wait for a reply and pushed the stage door open. I began to shiver when the cold air hit me so I decided to run to my cabin.

After I got into some dry clothes I didn't really know what to do next.

_Should I go find her? If I do find her what do I say? I'm sorry for what I did. Whatever what is…or do I just wait to see what happens?_

So I decided that the waiting idea wasn't my best option seeing as camp ended in two days so now all I had to do was think of something to say when I find her.

"I got nothing, but there is no time like the present right?"I shouted, probably a bit to loud but I didn't care I had to come up with an Idea and now was the time for action.

I grabbed my jacket and ran to Mitchie's cabin.

**Mitchie's POV**

"Hey" I looked over to see who it was.

"Hi" I replied

"Are you ok? You look like you've been crying?"

_That's because I have, but I don't think I will be telling anyone._

"No, I guess it is just the lake water in my eyes" I lied, Ok so maybe lie isn't the right word. I fibbed, yeah fibbed sounds a lot less bad.

"You know you're a shit liar" I looked up to see two eyes glaring at me.

_Crap, Now what do I do? Just whatever you do don't lie again cause she'll know._

"You know you can tell me, I promise I won't laugh. Ok if it is funny I may laugh just a little bit" Caitlyn said trying to be serious but it's not something she known for.

I loved this girl she could always bring a smile to my face. I considered her one of my best friends (Not forgetting Sierra of course)

I told her everything that happened that night. She didn't say anything while I was talking; I stood up and looked out the window as I told her about that happened back stage. It was easier to say when I didn't have to look in her eyes.

Just as I was about to turn around I felt something hit the back of my head.

When I Looked at Caitlyn she stood there with one shoe on glaring at me.

"Well that was uncalled for" I exclaimed rubbing the back of my head.

_Oh that really hurt, but at least she doesn't wear heels. That would have really been painful._ I thought this while I rubbed the back of my head. Caitlyn has a pretty good through.

"Why the hell did you run away? You know he is probably totally confused right now. You will make that boys head exploded!" Caitlyn raised her voice which I must say was a little bit scary.

"How will I make his head explode??!" I questioned.

"His little boy band brain can't handle too much thinking! All that hair product has probably dissolved his brain!"

It is safe to say that Caitlyn wasn't a fan of Shane. It's mostly my fault because after the whole lying thing at beach jam Caitlyn just couldn't understand why he wasn't talking to me. I didn't tell her everything that Shane and I talked about and I didn't want to. That was between me and Shane.

"Hey he isn't stupid" I tried to be serious but Caitlyn's opinion of Shane was just too funny and I soon found myself in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Ok you need to go find that boy and apologies."

Before I could even begin to protest Caitlyn had pushed me out the door.

_Breathe Mitch you can do it. Just tell him you're sorry, tell him you didn't mean to run away like that._

"God I am so screwed!" I cried

"Why what did you do?" Shane replied.

**A/N: So ? what did you think?**

**I would love a reveiw! **

**Caoimhe says "I love Barack Obama"**

**So I will update soon ( hopefully)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hi everybody! (hi don't you just love the Simpsons?) **

**So sorry if it has been a long wait but thats just the way its gonna roll.**

**Ok so this chapter is the beginning of Smitchie!**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shane's POV**

So I still didn't have a clue what I was going say to Mitchie, but I knew I had to find her.

I was just about to reach Mitchie's cabin when I saw her outside talking to herself

_That girl is crazy. What is she doing wandering around at night talking to herself??_

"God I am so screwed" she cried.

_I guess it's now or never._

"Why what did you do?"

She was surprised to see me at first. I guess it was pretty dark and It was kind of weird walking around this late, But then she smiled. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Listen" we both started

"You go first" we both said in unison

"I'm sorry" we said in unison again now it was just annoying.

We both started laughing and everything that happened that night was just dropped. I was glad that everything was normal, but I just couldn't help but wonder why she ran.

So I asked. I was pretty sure it was a bad idea once I saw how she reacted.

"Mitch,Why did you run away?"

_Smart Shane, bring it all back up. You are such a fucktard. Now you have just ruined everything. I hope you're happy._

"I ran because…"

As soon as Mitchie opened her mouth I was glad I asked_. _Who wants to live life wondering, right?

"I ran because I don't want you to think of me as one of those ditsy blonde bimbo money hungry girls who can't speak for themselve_s _that you have dated."

"Ouch Mitch, Hit me when I am down" I mocked being offended. So maybe I didn't have to totally pretend, I was actually kind of offended. It's true I did date those kind of girls but it's not something I'm proud of.

"Jerk" she sarcastically spat out.

"You're one to talk, dissing the girls I date. And for your information Demi Lovato has brown hair". I was quite satisfied with my come back.

"You dated Demi Lovato?"

I was then not so proud of my come back. I forgot that the public still didn't know we dated, it was only for a month but it's still something the press would have a field day with.

"Yeah, we did. But don't tell anyone." I tried to rescue myself from another slaughtering by the press. The whole Taylor Swift drama has only started to go away and this would bring it back up again. Not something I wanted.

"Maybe your choice in girls isn't as bad as I thought it was." She laughed.

Now I was just confused.

"What?" I was seriously confused. This girl has some weird mind game thing going I know it.

"You know. She is amazingly pretty and she is so talented." She answered in all sincerity

"Is this your way of telling me you're lesbian?" I looking back on it now, I realise how stupid that question was but she did sound pretty serious, so can you blame me?

"No!" she replied quickly. I could see she did not want me thinking that. It didn't stop me though. I am a teenage boy, don't judge me.

"Ok I'm just checking.' Cause if you were, Well that would kind of suck." I had lost all control of what I was saying words came flying out of my mouth and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop them.

"Not that I have anything against people being gay" I threw that in for political correctness. Not that I have anything against homosexuals but I felt the need to make it known, I could just picture the headlines now if I didn't say it.

"**Shane Grey is a homophobe"**

"And why would that suck, Mr. Grey??"

_Mr,Grey?That's what people call my dad. Mental note to make sure she never calls me that again._

"Well if you were gay then who would I dare to kiss me again??" I smirked.

"I heard Nate is single, Why don't you ask him?"she replied imitating my smirk.

"Hey I. Am. Not. Gay!" I said it quite slowly making sure I got my point across.

"Ok" she laughed

"So know that we know that I'm not gay and you're not gay, How about we talk about you and me being not gay together?"

She smiled again. That smile made my heart do a flip every time I saw it.

Then I saw a single tear roll down her check and my heart felt something completely different.

It was filled with sorrow, Filled with pain.

_Did I make her cry? Crap how do I get her to stop?_

My arm reached out to her face and I brushed the tear away with my thumb.

"Why are you crying?" I was seriously worried that she was going to say that she doesn't feel the same way I feel. But come on? I'm not being big headed or anything but I am fudging Shane Grey! (Fudging is in there for you Caoimhe)

"Because you will break my heart" she mumbled.

She was worried that I would break her heart, but she broke mine with that one line.

I pulled her into a hug and softly sang. I know it's sad, but it works. I'm not saying I do it all the time, it does help to get girls but I never meant what I sang. Not like now, I really did mean what I was saying and I hoped that Mitchie knew it.

"You know when the sun forgets to shine,

I'll be there to hold you through the night."

She lifted her head up from my chest. I could feel a wet patch on my t-shirt from where she was crying.

She just looked me straight in the eyes before delicately pressing her lips to mine.

_Life is good, no life is great._

When it was time for air, I just held her face in my hands. I never took my eyes off of her.

"So….." she muttered. Her cheeks were blushed and she looked so perfect.

"So….." I copied not entirely sure where she was going with this.

"What are we?" she asked.

"Well I know that we're not gay, and I know what I would like us to be." I felt shy when replying to her.

"I know what I would like us to be to." She never took her eyes off of someone walked by they could swear we were having I starring contest.

"So I guess that makes you the most envied person in the world" I declared.

"How do you mean?" she tilted her head in questioning way. It was so cute I had to pull out my phone and take a picture.

"Hey no pictures." She said quite annoyed.

"Why not. It's so cute" I said showing her the picture.

"I don't like pictures, and you still haven't told me why I am the most envied person in the world?" She whined.

"You are the most envied person in the world because….."

_Dramatic pauses. Hmm never really used one before. I've seen it on TV and stuff and it always adds a great effect. Although Mitchie looks like she is going to punch me if I don't finish my sentence._

"…because you my friend are dating Shane Grey or should it be you my girlfriend?" I smiled. I don't just mean a little smile, I mean a 'looks like he is on crack' kinda smile.

Mitchie laced her fingers in mine and we sat down on the steps outside her cabin. She now shared a cabin with Caitlyn, since the whole beach jam thing Mitchie was ready to kill Tess so sharing a cabin was a risk to Tess's life. Not that I would know why she moved cabins. It's not like I was asking people about her for the two weeks we didn't talk.

Ok so maybe I did ask people how she was. Not many people knew, they weren't talking to her either. This made me feel completely horrible knowing she had literally no-one and I refused to talk to her.

We sat down on the steps and Mitchie snuggled into my shoulder.

"Life is good" she mumbled.

"No Mitchie life is great" I replied as I wrapped my arm around her.

**A/N:So did you enjoy the Smitchie?**

**also Ch3eSuS'x if you could get back to me about your real name that would be awesome because you shall be appearing soon!**

**If anyone else wants to be in the story just send me some info in a reveiw!!(yes this is my way of getting more people to reveiw)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on my last to chapters, I in no way own any rights to camp rock or the song "Inseperable" by the Jonas Brothers. I do however own the plot and any new characters that will enter in future chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry you should go listen to 'sorry' by the 'Jonas Brothers' because that is how I feel. I dont even have an excuse for not updating. I am also sorry that this chapter is kind of short but I am already working on the next chapter. You should read my one-shot I put up while you are waiting.**

**I decided to start recommending stories so if you know of any good ones just pm me.**

**So the first story to be recommended is : Video Girl by LowBreeze , I personally havn't finnished this story yet but I think it is amazing.**

**Anyway on with the chapter:**

**Shanes POV:**

I woke up as tried to roll over when something stopped me, or should I say someone stopped me. I looked over to see Mitchie sleeping, eyes gently closed and mouth wide open. I couldn't help but chuckle she looked so cute._ She looks so cute like that I so need to take a picture of this. No wait; if I take a picture of her while she is sleeping that's kinda weird right? Yeah it is weird no pictures just a mental picture._

I looked over at the clock and saw it was close to 8:00am and I knew kids would be getting up to go to breakfast and if they saw me leaving Mitchie's cabin I would be in some deep shit. So, I gently pulled my arm out from under her and slid out of the bed. I didn't want to wake Mitchie because she just looked so cute so I grabbed my stuff not even bothering to put it on and tip toed to the door.

I had one arm through my t-shirt trying to get it over my head while trying to put on my shoe which was probably the worst idea ever because just two seconds later I was on the ground at the bottom of the steps to Mitchie's cabin.

I rubbed my head and muttered some words my mom would kill for saying. When I opened my eyes I looked up to see Brown and Caitlyn looking down at me with some very serious expressions.

"Good morning" I mumbled as I got up from the ground and dusted myself off.

"Shane, would you care to explain what's going on?" Brown raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at me while Caitlyn stood beside him arms folded and giving me the: you-are-in-deep-shit-little-popstar-look.

To be honest I was terrified. I started to mumble trying to think of what to say but the situation did not look good. Here I was stumbling out of Mitchie's cabin early in the morning half dressed. I know what you're thinking and no we didn't do that and shame on you for thinking about it.

"Emm….It's not what it looks like" I tried to explain to brown but I could see from his expression he wasn't buying any of it.

"Well Shane to me it looks like you are leaving Mitchie's cabin after spending the night". Ok seriously when Brown does that look, the WTF! Look I swear I am so scared that I actually feel like puking.

"Ok so it is what it looks like, but we didn't do that, if you get what I'm saying" I explained, well more like tried to explain.

"Shane I know you wouldn't do 'that' but you have to understand that I still don't like what I am seeing" Brown replied.

"Shane what's going on?" Mitchie asked as she opened the door and yawned.

Ok so maybe now would be a good time to explain what happened last night.

-**Flashback**-(**A/N: My first flashback, yay)**

After we cuddled on the steps to Mitchie's cabin for a while it got cold so I decided it would be best if we called it a night but Mitchie had other ideas. _and no, not that kind of idea's you perverted minded people._

So anyway back to the flashback, "Mitchie I really should be going" I whined.

"Please Shane; I don't want you to go, please stay just for a little while" Mitchie pleaded and guess what I caved; yup I gave into Mitchie and went inside with her.

We made out on the couch for a while. Her lips were so soft and Mitchie shocked me when she licked my bottom lip before diving into my mouth. I was not complaining and granted her entrance before hovering over her on the couch.

After we just cuddled for a while before Mitchie pulled me over to her bed.

"I really should go now" I tried to convince her to let me go but she put up a fight.

"Please Shane, just stay and cuddle"

"Alright but only cause you're cute when you pout" I replied. I kissed her pout and laid down beside her.

We must have fallen asleep because the only thing I can remember after that is waking up in the middle of the night really uncomfortable. I stood at the side of the bed took of my shoes and pulled my jumper over my head taking me t-shirt with it.

_It was un-intentional people, UN-INTENTIONAL._ I climbed back onto the bed beside Mitchie and pulled a blanket that was neatly folded at the end of her bed over us.

-**End of Flashback-**

"Emm…Brown was just asking what I was doing leaving your cabin this early in the morning half clothed." I nervously laughed.

"OMG, It's not what it looks like, Please don't tell my mom" Mitchie quickly defended.

_Wow she looks great, she just woke up and she looks like a model._

Mitchie stood at the door in last nights t-shirt and some red Yankees shorts, Her hair was in a messy ponytail and last nights eye make up was slightly smudged on her face, but she still looked beautiful.

"It's ok Mitchie; Shane already explained what happened even though I am still not happy with it I understand. You just have to promise not to do it again."

"Promise" Mitchie and I replied in sync which made me laugh a little.

"As for not telling your mother Mitchie, I don't think I can lie to her" Brown announced

"You don't have to lie, Just don't tell her please" Mitchie pleaded.

"Fine I wont tell her, because you are going to tell her" Brown smugly replied.

"What I can't tell her, that's such an awkward situation which is just going to lead to me getting the 'talk' and I have safely avoided the 'talk' for the past 16 yrs and I am not going to give up now"

"Think of it as your punishment" brown pointed at Mitchie before quickly turning to face me with his finger pointing right in my face "as for you, I have yet to decided your punishment"

I gulped and nervously laughed as I watched Brown turn on his heels and walk towards his cabin.

I looked up at Mitchie and smiled she smiled back which made my heart melt. We were just looking at each other until someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem"

I looked over to find Caitlyn standing there arms folded and tapping her foot on the ground.

_Caitlyn is going to kill us._

**Caitlyn is going to kick their asses. **

**Please reveiw, I even give you permission to give out to me for not updating.**

**I am also starting to co-write a story and will tell you more when we actualy have some stuff.**

**toodle pips**

**~Christina**

**xxxx**

**Disclaimer: Nope I still own Nada.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Look at me, I'm updating sooner! Yay! You would have gotten this chapter like days ago but FanFiction decided to be gay and not let me login! This is kind of short but I still hope you reveiw, not now of course( that would just be weird)**

**Enjoy the Chapter:**

**Mitchie's POV:**

"Do you know where I had to sleep last night?!?" Caitlyn asked, well more like shouted at me and Shane.

"Emm….no where did you stay last night?" I was slightly curious to where she had stayed, but I wasn't really bothered where she stayed. I know that's such a bad thing to say, but I was a little preoccupied at the time.

"I had to stay with TESS!, Yeah you heard me right, ..!" the way she broke down her sentences was really scary. I thought she was going to explode with anger.

"And do you know what the worst part was? SHE WAS NICE!" I thought Caitlyn was shouting before, I was wrong. Now she was shouting.

"Yeah Tess is nice now" I replied unenthusiastically and by the look on Caitlyn's face she was not impressed with my reply. You couldn't blame me for being a bit distracted, I mean hello? I had bigger issues to worry about then Tess's disposition towards Caitlyn.

I had to tell my mom that Shane spent the night! I was dreading having to go in there and tell her. _What am I going to do? It's not like I can Just walk in their and be all 'Hey mom Shane slept in my cabin last night, but don't worry we didn't have sex'. Then it will be the dreaded 'talk'. Yes the 'talk' that I have avoided my entire life will follow and I will have to sit threw my mother telling me why I should 'wait until I 'm in love and blah blah blah.' I really, really do not want to have the talk!_

"Mitchie? Are you ok? You kinda zoned out there for a while"

"Yeah Shane I'm fine. I'm just nervous about telling my mom that's all".

"I'll go with you, I mean only if you want me to?" Shane mumbled ass he kicked some stones that where scattered on the ground.

"Thanks Shane, I'd like that" I replied as I walked down the steps of my cabin and gently pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my hands on his shoulders before kissing him again. _I could get used to this. _He kissed back and well, lets just say we weren't gently kissing anymore.

"Eh... HELLO!?!" Caitlyn Shouted and I could tell she was pretty angry.

"Sorry Caity."

"Yeah you better be sorry. I had to spend the entire night with Tess and her creepy niceness. I couldn't even sleep, I was frightened she would try and kill me or something. You too" she was now pointing her finger at us like Brown had previously done." You too, owe me big time"

"Again, sorry Caity."

"Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" Shane asked.

"It is going to take a lot more than one thing before you are forgiven. You can start with getting out of here so I can sleep, In PEACE! She screamed. Now angry Caitlyn officially scares me.

"Ok" and with that we both headed for the docks. We probably looked like spaz's, O h wait we did look like spaz's. Shane was still half dresses and I was still wearing yesterdays t-shirt and a pair of shorts that were well short. I mean they were short, as in 'wouldn't wear them in public short' kinda short. _I can't believe I am out in public like this. Ugh here come some people now, great._

I tried to cover my legs with my arms but it wasn't working. I received a few wolf whistles and 'nice legs' but as soon as Shane sent them a death glare they were silent and ran off up to the mess hall.

"Thanks" that's all I could say.

"It's cool. I mean what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't defend your honour" he smugly replied.

"Oh so you're my boyfriend now? I guess I will just have to tell Nate I can't go to dinner with him anymore." _God I am too sarcastic for my own good_

"WHAT!?! You and Nate are going to dinner, Oh I am going to rip out that boys curls"

"Shane relax, I was joking." I said calmly. He sat down beside me and draped his arm over my shoulders. We were just silent for awhile. But not like awkward silent, just peaceful silent.

"So you don't see me as your boyfriend" He sad jokingly. More like he _tried_ to say jokingly.

"Shane, I was only joking. Don't worry, you are ..boyfriend" I mumbled against his lips.

"Awesome, now on to the Caitlyn problem. We have to do something big for her or else she will hang this over us forever." He declared.

"Yeah, that's true. I do not want to be Caitlyn's slave for the rest of my life, but what can we do?"

"I don't think there is something we can do, But I think that there is something we can distract her with" Shane had his 'I've got an evil plan' face on.

"How are we going to distract Caitlyn? You know she has a freakishly amazing memory for these things." I questioned

"With a boy of course"

_This might actual work._

**A/N: Hey guys. What did you think? I personally think that it is the worst chapter so far. FanFiction seems to be having problems with the whole reviewing thing, so if you can't review now please try and review later. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock ******

**The story I am recommending is, well there is two**

'**Secrets' by '. '.x'**

**And**

**2) 'Destined To Be' by 'Heartprint' ( "I'm in here profile pick! I am the one in the blue and cream cardigan") **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry for being M.I.A for the last while. Here is chapter 8....finally. So to recap from where we left off: today is the last day of 'Camp Rock', Mitchie and Shane are together and Shane has just been caught by Brown after spending the night (a very PG 13 night0 in Mitchie's cabin and Caitlyn is on the revenge war path. enjoy!**

Shane Grey is a retard. He thinks that if we set Caitlyn up on a date that she will forget about our crazy punishment and we can live happily ever after.

He is a completely idiot.

**Shane's POV.**

Mitchie didn't fully appreciate my idea to distract Caitlyn; she didn't really appreciate it at all.

So now I have to come up with a new plan. I already had names for Caitlyn's babies. I had seriously thought this plan through, and if I'm honest (Which I always try to be) I was kind of excited to play match maker. I am pretty good at it, if I say so myself. Jason met Ella because I had to go to Camp Rock, and as soon as I heard Ella say raccoon houses, yeah Ella has raccoon house in her garden. I never really understood that girl, anyway what I was saying is that now I need a new plan and I have to find a new match making project. Anyone out there single??

**30 min****utes earlier:**

'You are a complete retard'

'What?, why?' I asked. Caitlyn is out for revenge and that is one girl you do not want to get in the way of, can you say psycho?? She put road kill in Barron's bed after he stole one of her fries at dinner. I would tell you what animal it was, but it was compressed so much that we couldn't tell.

'Because that is never going to work, Caitlyn was right that hair product has melted your brain' Mithchie replied sarcastically.

Its one thing to insult my ego, but the one thing I can't stand for was when someone took a stab at my hair or anything in relation to my hair and its awesomeness. I take pride in my hair and Caitlyn was going to pay for what she said.

I now declare the war of revenge.

'You're declaring a war of revenge aren't you??' Mitchie asked.

'How did you know that?' I said slightly worried.

Mitchie leaned in, as her warm breath flew past my cheek and whispered 'I'm psychic' before she scampered off to help her mom pack up the kitchen supplies.

'Very funny Torres' I shouted as her figure began to disappear between the cabins.

Back to now:

So here I am, trying to think of a new plan that not will not only get Caitlyn off our backs , but also inflict a slight bit of revenge on her.

'This is harder then I thought it would be' I said to no-one in particular. My cabin was completely silent, and it started to have this eerie feel about it, like at any minute the crazy killer would jump out at me and savagely kill me in some totally graphic way, like the have in horror movies.

After deciding that my thoughts had become to 'Emo' for my liking I grabbed my guitar to see if there was any new hit singles in me.

I messed around with some chords for a while, not even taking in what I was playing. It sounded ok, not Connect 3's next number one but maybe a track on the new album.

And if it's going to be a rainy day  
There's nothing we can do to make it change  
We can pray for sunny weather  
But that won't stop the rain  
You're feeling like you've got no place to run  
I can be your shelter till it's done  
We can make this last forever  
So please don't stop the rain  
Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall  
Please don't stop the rain  
Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall  
Please don't stop the rain

Felling pretty content with what I had come up with I flung my guitar onto my bed before heading out in search in Mitchie. She was going to need me there when the time comes to tell Connie what happened last night and this morning and if I knew anything about mothers of teenage girls, spending the night with a famous rock star wasn't something they would take well.

_If I'm not back in at least an hour, send out a search party because Connie has most likely killed me with some crazy kitchen utensil. _

**A/N: The song is Please Don't Stop The Rain by James Morrison. I will hopefully update soon.**

**~Christina**

**PS: Going to see Hannah Montanna on Friday, I am so excited :)**


End file.
